A Reality Check at the Karaoke Bar
by Necko-San
Summary: Basically what the title is. It's a love stroy with love songs. MirokuXSango
1. Love Song

A Reality Check at the Karaoke Bar

_An Inuyasha Fan Fiction by Necko-San_

"America is so beautiful!" said Kagome with jubilation.

"Tell me about it," replied Miroku.

Inuyasha held Kagome closer as they walked to the mall.

"So Sango, have any place you wanna go?" asked Miroku.

"No, not really."

"Oh, okay."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Let's go to Suncoast. Every time I go to the Brea Mall I always go there."

"Sure, I need to get the FLCL soundtrack anyways. I'm dedicating track ten: one life to you Kagome." Said Inuyasha.

"I love that song 'Aoikeshino Hanabiraga', yeah and I'd also like to buy another graphic novel."

"I'll get some Pokey's while we're over there." Said Sango.

"No, no Sango. It's my treat." Replied Miroku.

"Oh why thank you."

Later it hit seven 'o clock. And Kagome and the other's took longer than they thought. 'The night is too young, since I just turned twenty one three months ago I might as well spend it out clubbing or something.' Then from the corner of her eye, Kagome saw something interesting.

"Look guys! A new karaoke bar across the street! Let's go check it out."

"I'm in," said Inuyasha. "I'll out sing you all. Can you believe I sing better than Sesshomaru."

"He does sing well. He used to sing my, no our song. It went: one, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one "

"Aw that's so sweet," said Kagome.

"Sango and Sesshomaru used to go out?" asked Miroku.

"For three months they did," replied Inuyasha.

"What, you knew?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Miroku," said Sango. "When I tried you were always with some girl."

"Why aren't you still going out with him Sango?"

"He- he died in a battle. No one could beat him, but he bombed a whole bunch of soldiers along with himself just to save a civilian city. I'm okay. He wrote me a letter telling me how he knew how I felt. And telling me how he felt."

"I'm terribly sorry Inuyasha, Sango."

"It's okay for me," said Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru and I didn't really get along anyways but Sango really took the blow, literally."

"I'm fine now," said Sango wiping her tears "Let's go have some fun now."

"I'm down with that!" said Kagome lightening the mood.

At the bar there was a huge stage with disco lights and six microphone stands and microphones hooked to them. There was a huge plasma TV facing where the singers would be so only they could see it. There were also a lot of seats where people were already sitting and some were standing around. When the group came in two men were on stage singing a duet. The song playing was "Jessie's Girl".

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot.

"Those boys can sing." Said Kagome.

"Wait 'till you hear me Kagome," bragged Inuyasha.

While Kagome and Sango went to get them a table Miroku headed to a group of girls. 'What a pig.' Thought Sango.

"So ladies, how's it going?"

The laughter of girls was all around Miroku. 'How could I be so stupid? He doesn't even love me. If he did he wouldn't be chasing girls. In the past month he's been going after girls like crazy. What's wrong with me? I thought we had something.'

"Hey guys look! Inuyasha is up." Shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha's coat was off. His ensemble was gorgeous. His silver hair blowing from the artificial wind. Kagome didn't know whether to be mad because all the girls were looking at him or happy that he chose her.

Inuyasha began to speak:

"I dedicate this song to the lovely Kagome." (Angel Baby Spanglish version begins to play. "It's just like heaven being here with you. You're like an angel to good to be true. But after all, I love you I do. Angel Baby, my angel baby. Whoo hoo I love you whoo hoo I do. No one can love you like I do. Whooo ooo, whoo hoo hoo. Eres mi cielo, eres mi amor. Cuando estoy contigo es Suez lo mejor. Porque te quiero, te quiero mi amor. Angel Baby, My Angel Baby."

Just as Inuyasha finished the whole song, there was a huge round of applause.

"That's my Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"You were great Inuyasha, You can sing better." Sango told Inuyasha.

The host then interrupted, "There's an empty spot again. Anyone want to come up?"

Sango looked back at Miroku who was still in the middle of the crowd of the laughing girls. 'I really am stupid. He'd never feel the same. Well I have nothing better to do.'

"Excuse me sir, I'll go up." Said Sango.

"Alright, come on up doll face. Just type in the song and you'll be set."

"Okay, thanks."

When Sango said "excuse me sure" Miroku immediately stopped talking. When he did so did the girls. He was curious of what song she would pick. Sango began.

"Silly of me to think that I, could ever have you as my guy. How I love you. You're just a love round to score and I know that I should be looking for more. Oh love, oh love stop making a fool of me. Silly of me to stop around and brag about the love I've found, when you could care less. What could it be in you I see? What could it be? Oh love oh love stop making a fool of me."

Sango sang so well and full of passion everybody had Goosebumps. Wait, something wasn't right, right after the song Sango ran down stage and out the door with tears in her eyes. 'Oh my god,' she thought 'that song was way to real for me.' When Sango was on stage she couldn't help but notice all the couples holding hands, even Inuyasha and Kagome. Outside only feet away Sango sat on a bench under the pale moonlight. 'I'm really in love with Miroku. I can deny it no longer. Why does it hurt so much? He will never return my feelings?' Miroku peeped outside the door and heard Sango lightly singing "Do you ever wake up reaching out for me in turn? I miss you." Then Miroku knew what to do. 'I love you Sango, but how can I tell you? It has to be perfect.' After thinking so he stepped back inside.

Eight minutes later Sango could hear Miroku's voice. He was singing. His voice sounded so lovely. When Sango walked in Miroku looked at her straight in the eyes. He still continued while singing…. "One more try I didn't know how much I loved you, one more try, let me put my arms around you. Living all these lonely nights without you, can't we just give it one more try?"

"Miroku," whispered Sango. She then ran up staged and kissed him. The crowd went AWWW especially the girls who's "aw's" were from disappointment.

An hour passes and all the couples were laughing, talking, and singing. Soon Kagome walked upstage. "I would like to sing a song that I know how some of us feel." She looked at Sango and Miroku, and at her Inuyasha.

"Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,   
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven."

The Freakn' End stay tuned for my bonus ending


	2. Arthur's Note Bonus Story

Necko-San here… thanks for reading this far. I thought it was a sweet ending. It took maybe two hours to come up with the ending, you know. Damn that writers block (aw man it's not rated k anymore). I think it's good. I just had to write a story with the most romantic songs. I thought all of them would go great with the characters….. Like it was their theme you know. Oh yeah, I mixed up the choruses to some songs…. I decided just to put the crucial parts in. My next story will be totally different… (And it was Sana Stripped. Originally I wrote this story earlier but posted it later). It'll be of the heezy… ah I just scared myself by saying that. Well anyways stay sweet. Ja Ne.

**A Bonus to A Reality Check at the Karaoke Bar**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are all on stage.

"You guys ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yup," replied Kagome.

"Give it up for our star performers of the night. Please do come back soon!"

The music to Hero begins They all sing…………

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you cry, if I asked you to cry? Now would you live for the one you love? Let me be you're hero tonight. Can I be your hero baby? Can I take away the pain? Will you stand by me forever? You can take my breath away. Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you run oh please tell me this."

THERE THAT WAS IT HA!


End file.
